monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara/Paradox
Sara 'is the current Queen of Sabasa and daughter of the previous Sabasa King. She is also a descendant of Sphinx. Her country is suffering because Sara is prioritising sex over actually ruling Sabasa. Rumours also tell that she murdered her father to usurp the throne, but no one can say for sure. Biography When Luka arrives at Sabasa Castle, the supposed guards try to make him pay a fee. He can either pay 100G or knock them down. Either way, a citizen approaches Luka and explains the situation to him. He tells Luka that Sara took claimed the throne after her father died and discharged most of the veteran soldiers, replacing them with thugs. Changing the military by this degree made what was once recognised as the most powerful military force in the world, into one of the worst. The thugs would do absolutely nothing to guard the city if it is ever attacked. Or they might, but they wouldn’t stand a chance. Luka can then talk with Sara, but she asks him to “pull down your pants” instead. After taking note of how Sara is acting, Luka starts investigating into it. The citizens point him in the direction of the Assassin Leader’s house, a group who have served the Royal family for generations. In there, they find a map of the Oasis of Blessings. Luka and his companions head there to find the Assassin Leader, Salaan. She knows why Sara is acting like this, but doesn’t know how to return her sanity. Luka discovers that Sara is one of the descendants of Sphinx, a Yoma, who has lived for thousands of years. Luka ventures into the Pyramid in the hopes of finding Sphinx but encounters many monsters along the way. Sphinx explains to Luka that the process cannot be reversed, but accelerating it would yield the same result. She gives Luka a phial of her blood and tells him to have Sara drink it. They ask Sara to drink it, but she refuses to. Believing that Luka wants to fight her, Sara reveals her succubus form. She attacks the party but fails to beat them. Luka then forces her to drink it. After this, her sanity returns, but one of her new soldiers bursts into the room and reports that Luddite Village was attacked by three succubi. Sabasa, being a part of the military alliance against Grandeur, has a responsibility to provide assistance to San Ilia. She quickly equips her armour and sword. She then heads to Luddite Village, alongside Luka and his companions. When they arrive, the village has already been mostly drained dry by the three succubi, Lilith and Astaroth are just finishing the job. Morrigan and Lilith leave, but Astaroth decides to test Luka in combat to see how he performs (seem familiar?). Luka wins the fight, but Astaroth didn’t want to kill Luka so she didn’t fight at her full power. Sara decides to accompany Luka on his adventure and abdicates from the throne. She believes that she shouldn’t be Queen, after all she did to the country, despite the citizens being prepared to give her another chance. Monsterpedia Entry ''“The princess of Sabasa, whose lewd personality has been drawn out by Astaroth. In addition to the power of a Succubus, she also awoke the Sphinx’s blood that still ran through her veins. Her human memory has all remained, but her thoughts and desires have become confused due to the sudden drastic increase in power. Overcome by her own desires, she has turned into an incredibly dangerous monster. At the mere sight of a man, the desire to drain him dry takes over her human thoughts.” Attack * '''Attack-Normal Attack, One Enemy * Aero-Magical Attack, One Enemy, Wind Attribute * Tail Drain-Pleasure Attack, One Enemy * Mother Goddess Handjob (M)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Mother Goddess Handjob (F)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female * Isis’ Lovemaking-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka, Trance 75% * Hellish Blowjob-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Push Down-Bind, Target: Luka, One Turn Break * New Succubus Vagina-Rape * Penis Choking Vagina-Rape * Finisher Grind-Rape Strategy Being in her Succubus form, Sara is highly resistant, but not entirely immune, to wind-based attacks. She should be relatively easy to beat due to her weak defences but high damage output. Take advantage of that weakness by using evasion and damage reduction skills to absorb her damage. Outside of that, just use Earth-based attacks and she shouldn’t take more than three-six turns before she goes down. If you have any skills which are effective against Yoma or Succubi, use those too. Like all bosses, if you still struggle to beat her try to acquire better gear or increase your level before trying to fight her again. Evaluation Translation Pending… Battle Fuck Sara does not count towards the Battle Fucker Ribbon despite sharing the mechanics. When you first try and approach Sara and ask for her help, she ignores Luka and asks him to take his dick out. If he agrees, they Battle Fuck. She does 600-800 damage. If Luka wins, he gets a bad end and dies. After completing Sabasa Problem, you can reattempt BF with her at any time from the small magic circle in Hades. Gallery 3105_ct_sara1.png|Cut-in 1 3106_ct_sara2.png|Cut-in 2 3107_ct_sara3.png|Succubus form Cut-in Category:Succubi Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Épée Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Battle Fucker Category:Translation pending